badendfriendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Ken
"So digidoomed, how about we play a little game? Oh wait, I've won already. Game OVER!" Canonically, the Digimon Emperor was actually a major villain for at least a majority of the season (21/50 aint bad with all the little arcs and redemption), but this came at a cost of him actually realizing the digital world isn't a game. In BEF In this timeline, the Digidestined failed to stop Ken from conquering the Digital World with his Mind Controlling Dark Rings. Whip in hand, he's currently having the new Digidestined serve as Generals and Personal servants for him while he takes over the remaining resistance in the digital world, with poor Wormmon being corrupted into his most powerful soldier. He has no intentions of returning home, as the kind and sweet boy that his parents knew died the same day as his brother. The day that corrupted him with darkness. His current goal? Destroying the Digital World, breaking the original digidestined and find out what Myotismon and Oikawa want with him. Personality Often seen as a maniacal genius with a god complex, he's always working his slaves to the bone, and literally kicks puppies just because they were being annoying. In reality he's just so traumatized that he caused his own brother's death, and his own overshadowment, he absorbs himself into the one stress reliever he has, not caring about the consequences. But that doesn't mean he can't be hammy as all hell as he destroys everything the Digital World cared about Arsenal Not only does he have most of the digital world under control, but he's also got his own little arsenal as well. Dark Rings/Dark Spirals: The main reason he's so far ahead of the digidestined. These are mind control rings to solely him as long as there is a Control Tower in the area. Dark Spirals can control Ultimate (Perfect in Japan) level digimon, while Rings only go up to Champion. He has modified versions called Dark Pendants, meant for humans, aka the Digidestined. The 6 members holding D3's are serving as Generals in Ken's Army, while the Original 6 are given servant duties around the lair. (Maid, Cook, Technician, Security, etc...) Whip: His main weapon in close combat, this is what he uses to keep his servants in line. Wormmon: Upon discovering Wormmon's Corrupted champion form ShadowStingmon, Ken used him as a real partner, bringing him to battle all the time. When the Digidestined, who couldn't bring themselves to actually destroy him, desperately fought ShadowStingmon in vain, they lost horribly. This led to the eventual downfall of the new Digidestined. Kimeramon: Ken's ultimate weapon is a Giant, Flying, Four-Armed, Monstrosity that can blast Searing Heat blasts from his gaping Maw. He has the Head of Kabuterimon, the Legs of Garurumon, the tail of Monochromon, the Body of Greymon, The wings of Angemon and Airdramon, and the arms of Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon, and Devimon. He is an unstoppable force of Destruction totally under Ken's Command. Ken's Base: Ken's Hideout is a Giant Flying Fortress that can go anywhere he wants. It is decked out with weapons, guards, and is powered by the pure evil essence of the Dark Ocean. Trivia * Emperor Ken is the first Digimon BEF to make his debut. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime